


Tinder

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, Zuko shows Toph how good orgasms are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Tinder (n) - Dry, flammable material, such as wood or paper, used for lighting/starting a fire.It's been three months since their arranged marriage and Toph is done with Ty Lee's teasing. She's finding out what an orgasm feels like if it's the last thing she does.





	Tinder

Toph sucked in a deep breath.  _You’ve faced fire benders, fought earth benders and you taught the Avatar for spirits sake. This is nothing._  Toph collapsed on a chair and held her head in her hands. “Who am I kidding?” She muttered to herself.  _I’m probably going to pass out._ Toph let out a little whimper. 

“Toph? What are you doing?” Ty Lee asked as she entered Toph’s room. The blind earthbender looked up at her. 

“I-I’m just…” Toph stammered before dropping her head back in her hands. 

“Toph! Come on, everyone’s-” Katara cut off as she waddled into the room. She was six months pregnant with her first child and was the picture of motherhood.  She and Aang had only been married for nine months but Toph guessed they were really taking that repopulating the Air Nomads thing really seriously.

“Toph? What’s wrong?” Katara asked in concern as she sat next to the earth bender. 

“Why do I have to get married?” Toph asked with exasperation. “I can delegate the Earth Kingdom from where I am and Zuko can do…whatever here. There doesn’t have to be a marriage.” 

Katara tutted. “Toph, you already agreed to this. You can’t turn back now.” She said sternly. 

“Is that a dare?” Toph asked. 

Katara smacked her arm and Toph sulked. “Come on. Get up and be a good girl just for once hmm?” Katara said. “Or do I have to call your mother in here?”

Toph stood up with a start. “No need to take drastic measures, Sugar Queen.” She replied with a scowl. Toph discreetly pushed on an Earth Nation anklet.  _At least not everything I’m wearing is Fire Nation crap._

Katara and Ty Lee fixed the rest of her outfit and Katara slipped out to make her way back to Aang while Ty Lee delivered Toph to her father. “Don’t worry, Toph.” Ty Lee said in a reassuring voice as she neared Toph’s father. “I hear they call him the Tiger because he’s such a hellcat in bed.” Ty Lee whispered in her ear before handing Toph over to her father.

Toph’s eyes widened and she blushed hard. Ty Lee snickered and Toph glared at her.

* * *

 

Zuko donned his diadem and swallowed.  _So you’re marrying Toph. It’s no big deal._ _It’s fine. You know her and she knows you. It’s going to go perfectly._  An image of Toph slamming him into the ground if he tried to touch her flashed through his mind and Zuko wobbled unsteadily on his feet. 

“Oh come on, Zuko. Relax. It’s only Toph.” Aang said as he patted Zuko’s arm. 

“Exactly. Imagine what she’d do to me if I try to touch her.” Zuko replied. Aang laughed and gave him a reassuring pat. 

“Relax, Sifu Hotman. It’ll be fine. You two know each other and you’re…friendly. It’ll just be like living together for the rest of your lives.” He said lightly.

Zuko pulled a face and Aang chuckled. “Come on, let’s get out there and get this over with.”

* * *

Three months later

* * *

 

Zuko opened the door to his bedroom, expecting to meet a sleeping Toph. What he saw surprised him. She was sitting on their bed and had a tray of what looked to be shots lined up in front of her. One foot dangled off the bed and on to the floor so she could at least see a bit of what was going on. She looked up at the sound of the door but only looked back down to the shots when he stepped inside.

The fact that she could tell him by his footsteps alone made him feel special but he’d never told her that. He walked in and gently sat down on the bed. “Toph? What’s going on?” He asked in a confused voice. 

“I hate your people.” Toph said as she downed one and placed the shot glass back on the tray. Zuko blinked in slight shock. He knew Toph had been undergoing some issues since their marriage but she’d never admitted defeat until now. 

“What happened?” He asked gently. 

Toph downed another shot. “Honestly, it’s my fault. I went into the market today because apparently there was some sort of earthquake or whatever and I wanted to see if I could straighten it out. I’d already done so only for one of the market people to say they didn’t need my help and I was better off being the Fire Lord’s whore.”

Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise. “W-What?” He stammered. 

“Exactly! That was my first thought. I mean we haven’t touched each other since we got married. How could they possibly think I was a whore?” Toph exclaimed. 

Zuko smiled softly. “Well that’s your fault though” He murmured. 

“Zuko!” 

“I’m just pointing it out, Toph.” 

“I’ll deal with it. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he patted her arm. Toph just took another shot. Zuko pushed the tray from her and she pouted. “What are you drinking anyway?” He asked as he took one and took a sniff.

“Rice wine.” Toph replied grumpily. 

“Rice-Toph please tell me it’s not from my personal stash.” Zuko said as his eyes narrowed. 

Toph pursed her lips. “If I recall correctly, what’s yours is mine. Besides, I didn’t touch your older samples. It’s fairly recent.” She said. 

Zuko downed the shot. “Not bad. I wouldn’t have minded you taking either one, I’d just want you to inform me first.” Toph took another and pretty soon the two were downing shots and talking freely. 

“Zuko, can I ask you a question?” Toph asked with a hint of a slur. Zuko nodded and reached out for yet another shot. 

“What does an orgasm feel like?” She asked. Zuko choked on his drink and Toph’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Are you alright? Should I send for a healer?” She asked. 

Zuko shook his head. “N-No. I’m fine. I’m just…You surprised me.” Zuko said as he coughed slightly. Toph relaxed. 

“Well? You haven’t answered me.” She said. 

Zuko swallowed. “It feels…really good. Why are you asking anyway?” Zuko asked, his voice slightly breaking. ‘”y Lee keeps bothering me about it.” Toph said defensively. 

“That woman should be put away.” Zuko muttered to himself. 

“She said I was still a child because I haven’t had one yet.”  Toph said softly.

Zuko looked at his wife. He’d be lying if he said she wasn’t attractive. Not just on the outside. She was smart. Smarter than he’d have thought. She could hold conversations with people in his class and even get away with some classy insults when the occasion called for it. She held her ground on whatever it was she was defending.

He’d heard and seen her do it again and again with fail or getting tired. She was strong determined.  _I couldn’t ask for a better Fire Lady._  And then on the outside…let’s just say Zuko and his hand had become very close friends in the past three months. It was for those reasons that Zuko found himself asking his next question.“Would you like to have one?” He asked. 

Toph stammered. “Have one what?” She asked. Zuko placed the shots on a secure place and scooted closer to her. 

“An orgasm, Toph. Do you want one?” He repeated. Toph swallowed. She’d be lying if she said no. Spirits, she’d be lying if she said no to anything he asked. She’d only been with him for three months but those three months had been something else. 

She wasn’t a fan of the Fire Nation in any way but Zuko had definitely made her stay much easier. He left a lot of the talking to her but once he’d made his mind up on something or if she wanted something, he did it without a moment’s hesitation. 

She’d never had someone who trusted her and valued her so much that they made decisions for a nation based on her opinions. He was funny, sweet and caring and that voice of his had got her hot and bothered many a time.

Toph found herself nodding and before she knew it, she was being scooped up by Zuko. He positioned her in his lap facing forward and his arms went around her, placing her securely. “I was going to do this myself but you’re never going to learn how unless you do it yourself, are you?” Zuko murmured in a low husky tone.

Toph shivered.  _How can a normal sentence sound so appealing?_  “Are you okay with this?” Zuko asked. Toph nodded and Zuko smirked. “Good. Get naked for me.” He growled in her ear. Toph whimpered and undid her robe. 

“Naked, Toph.” Zuko whispered. Toph swallowed and she undid her bindings. She knew she should currently be questioning her common sense right now but all she could think of was how hot she felt. She could feel the area between her legs feel funny. “Good girl.” Zuko said. “Now, I want you to softly palm your breasts.” He said. Toph made a noise of confusion and Zuko reached up and softly kneaded her left breast.

Toph felt it all the way down between her legs and she sighed with pleasure. “Can you copy that?” Zuko asked. Toph nodded shakily and she reached up and tried the same thing with her right breast. It felt slightly more erotic on her own and she unconsciously squeezed her thighs together.

“Talk to me. How does it feel?” Zuko said, getting harder by the second He’d dreamt of doing this to her for weeks but seeing it was so much better. 

“Good. So good.” Toph whispered breathily. Zuko reached up and squeezed one of her nipples and Toph let out a cry. 

“Did I hurt you?” Zuko asked, concerned. 

“No. Again. Please.” Toph pleaded. Zuko repeated the action and Toph moaned and her thighs clenched.

“I need you to reach down and touch yourself for me, Toph.” Zuko muttered into her ear. Toph’s fingers skittered down to the apex between her thighs and she dipped them into her core. She gasped and her hips bucked forward. “Are you wet for me, Toph?” Zuko growled, unconsciously grinding on his wife. 

“Yes.” Toph moaned, her fingers already sliding in and out of her core. 

“How wet?” Zuko asked, needing to know. 

“So wet.” Toph choked out. “So, so wet. I’m dripping all over my fingers. Zuko, it feels so good.” Zuko groaned and his hips bucked upwards. 

“Spirits, Toph.” Zuko moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Toph whimpered and Zuko had to remind himself that it was her experience and not his. “T-Toph, there’s a-I need you to look for your clit and I need you to gently stroke it.” Zuko said, his words getting jumbled. Toph nodded and her fingers sought out what Zuko had described.

“Zu? I can’t-” Toph said, her breath coming out in little sighs and pants. Zuko reached in-between her thighs and searched for what he was looking for. Toph felt him bump into something and the thrill of pleasure that went through her was so intense that her hands fisted in the sheets.

“Oh, Zu. Please. Please.” Toph said in small whimpers, rocking against his hand. She didn’t even know what she was pleading for, all she knew was it felt good and she didn’t want it to ever stop. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back against Zuko. Zuko kept up the pace, his two fingers in her and his thumb pressing against her clit and reveled in the moans and gasps Toph was emitting.

He was subconsciously influencing the temperature of the room and beads of sweat began to run down their bodies. Toph humped against Zuko’s fingers and her hand entwined with his. She felt the pleasure build up in her till it was tearing her up inside, clawing to be let loose. Her moans became louder and more frequent as she clutched at Zuko. 

Feeling her walls spasm around his fingers, Zuko knew she was close and he rubbed her clit. “That’s it. Cum on my fingers, Toph.” He whispered in her ear and that was the tipping point for her. She climaxed with his name on her lips and her hips lurching forward. Her hands clawed at Zuko and he kept thrusting into her until she was a twitching mess.

He slowly slid out of her and she slumped against him. Toph tumbled out of his lap and on to their bed, her breath still coming out in pants. “How was it?” Zuko asked, his eyes stuck to her naked body. Toph looked in the direction of his voice.

“Good. Really good.” She said in a breathy tone. Zuko swallowed and made a move to get off the bed before he flew at her. Before he could make the first move, Toph’s hand shot out and she held him back. “Let me repay the favor.” She said. 

The image of Toph helping him out with his erection almost had Zuko falling back on the bed and succumbing to her but he held back. ‘You don’t have to.’ He replied in a strained voice. Toph sat up and pulled him back on the bed. 

“I want to.” She said in a husky voice as her hands began to fumble with his trousers. “I’m pretty new to this, so sorry if I’m bad at it.” She said meekly and fuck wasn’t that enough to melt his heart. As Toph pulled his pants down and familiarized herself with his body, Zuko couldn’t help but have the fleeting thought that married life really wasn’t looking as bad as he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
